Basta Con Enviarnos Cartas
by Alla Chern
Summary: Al ver que el amor de su vida, Hatake Kakashi, se casará; su sobrina Sakura Haruno le escribe unas líneas de despedida. Unas líneas escritas con el corazón hecho añicos. Historia hecha para una muy antigua lectora.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí con una corta historia.

La verdad he dudado bastante en si subir o no este escrito en esta cuenta, es decir, esto pertenece a mi otra cuenta y fue elaborado como premio para una lectora cuyo nick era MYA HYUGA, si no mal recuerdo; además a una buena amiga mía (cofTeshacof) no le agradó que escribiera sobre esta pareja. Sin embargo, al final dije "¿por qué no?" y aquí está.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Carta.

Un hombre joven, vestido de novio, esperaba ansioso el momento de salir y ver a su prometida en el altar, aquella mujer que le había hechizado con su carácter, su sonrisa, con su ser. Suspiró, por primera vez en su vida no llegaría tarde.

-Kakashi, todo está listo. En cinco minutos podrás salir - una cabeza se asomó por la puerta, el aludido volteo y sonrió, era su mejor amigo: Obito Uchiha - ¡Woow! Por primera vez te veo listo y sin retraso - sonrió con complicidad al acercarse.

-Gracias, Obito.

-Pero no puedo creer que hasta en tu boda uses esa mascara que cubre la mitad de tu rostro - hizo ademán de quitarla, pero el peliblanco lo evitó - bueno, al menos tu futura mujer sabrá cómo eres, jeje.

-Mmm - Kakashi miró a su compañero - Te complaceré y me voy a quitar la máscara durante la ceremonia.

-Me parece justo - ambos comenzaron a reír.

El leve llamado a la puerta les distrajo.

-Adelante - una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules entró - Ino, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Sakura; y, por cierto, ¿alguien le ha visto?

-En realidad, la vi hace un rato, por eso estoy aquí; me pidió que le trajera esto, Kakashi-san - la joven extendió un sobre, el cual fue tomado por el novio. Que extraño - Bueno, me voy. Sai me espera.

-Claro, gracias Ino - la chica se marchó dejando a los hombres solos.

-¿Qué será lo que te mandado tu sobrina, Kakashi?

-No lo sé. Voy a abrirlo - abrió el sobre, dentro había un papel.

-Parece, una carta.

-Eso parece – la desdobló.

 _QUERIDO TÍO:_

 _Escribo estas líneas en forma de despedida._

-¿Una carta de despedida? - ambos abrieron mucho los ojos, pero continuaron con la lectura.

 _Sé que dentro de unos minutos te casaras, serás feliz al poder llamar a Anko-san tu esposa, me alegro de sobremanera por ello._

 _Quizá como tu sobrina y única familia que te queda debería estar ahí, apoyándote en el día más importante para ti y dándote mis mejores deseos, pero no puedo. En definitiva, no puedo. Discúlpame._

 _Hoy, mediante estas líneas, he decidido expresar algo que nunca tuve el valor de revelar. He guardado esto por muchos años, pero este día lo diré._

 _Tío, no…_

 _Kakashi, te amo._

-¿Me ama? - los ojos de Hatake no podían abrirse más, estaban por salírsele de sus cuencas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Desde cuando su sobrina, ¿desde cuando ella le amaba?

-Kakashi, eso era más que obvio - hizo caso omiso al inoportuno comentario de su mejor amigo y reanudó la lectura, aunque presentía que el final no sería muy grato.

 _Nunca pude decírtelo, ¿Cómo podría? Eres mi tío, mi tutor, la figura paternal que perdí. Pese a eso me enamoré profundamente de ti._

 _Te ame desde el momento en que fuimos presentados, desde el instante en que me prometiste que siempre estarías ahí para mí; desde que me tomaste en tus brazos y me trataste con tanta delicadeza y dulzura en el momento más triste de mi corta vida._

 _Te he amado desde entonces._

 _Llevaba novios a la casa con la idea de que te pondrías celoso y me diría que me amabas. Que idea más estúpida, ¿no? Nunca mostraste una sola pizca de celos, realmente nunca me viste como la mujer que soy ahora. Ni siquiera cuando te comente de mi primera vez con aquel chico, Sasuke-kun. Lo único que dijiste fue "espero que se hayan cuidado"._

 _También recuerdo cuantas veces mis compañeras de clase decían que eres lindo, que me envidiaban por tener un familiar tan apuesto, cuando las escuchaba alguna de ellas era presa de una de mis crueles bromas. Era una advertencia, una advertencia de que te quería solo para mí._

 _¿Qué diablos quería lograr con todos mis estúpidos e infantiles planes?_

 _Creo que solo quería tu amor, no el amor que me diste como mi tío, sino el amor que le otorga un hombre a una mujer. Yo deseaba que me dieras ese amor. Pero solo me viste como una niña, solo como una niña._

* _Eras mi niña, Sakura_ *

 _Siempre esperé que te dieras cuenta del amor tan grande que te profesaba. Tampoco ocurrió ese milagro._

 _Mis amigas lo sabían, sabían que estaba enamorada de mi tío; pero no les importó y me apoyaron en todo, inclusive hoy. Hoy Hinata está retrasando a Anko-san para que tú puedas leer esto sin dejarlo a la mitad; Ino ya ha hecho su parte, ya te entregó mi carta._

 _Mi última carta para ti._

-No, Sakura.

 _Espero estar ya en un avión sin rumbo fijo cuando puedas leer mis sentimientos._

 _No quiero que me tengas lastima. No quiero que canceles tu boda por una chiquilla tonta y cobarde. No quiero que pierdas esta valiosa oportunidad para ser feliz. No, eso no estaría nada bien._

 _Me voy para evitar todo eso y para evitarme un dolor propio. No soportaría verte todos los días a su lado; no podría llamarla tía, ni saber que comparten habitación en la misma casa que compraste para vivir nosotros dos hace mucho._

 _No soporto la idea siquiera de imaginarlo ahí, de pie en el altar._

 _Lo que he hecho, la decisión que he tomado, es la mejor, la que nos conviene a todos. La mejor para ustedes y para mí._

 _Este amor es un imposible que prefiero dejar ir._

 _Me marcho con Sasuke-kun, sólo él sabe a dónde. Nos vamos._

 _Me voy feliz sabiendo que te encuentras en buenas manos y que alcanzarás la alegría más grande de formar una hermosa familia._

 _Cuídate. Se feliz. Vive tu vida._

 _Yo estaré bien. Sasuke-kun cuidara de mí._

 _Se feliz, Kakashi. Recuérdame como tu familia y guárdame en un cajón de tu mente._

 _Te ama._

 _Sakura._

- _Sakura_ \- el papel se arrugó en sus manos.

Ella, la primera mujercita, la primera persona en entrar en su vida, se había marchado. ¿Por qué?

Una lagrima. Si, una íntima gota salada emanó de aquellos ojos negros.

-¿Kakashi, estás bien? - Obito le miraba con preocupación, su amigo negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué harás?

-Todo listo, la novia espera, Kakashi-sempai - una cabeza castaña se asomó - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada - un tono frío usado por alguien que debería de estar feliz – Nada - abrió la puerta, ya sabía qué hacer.

Era mejor olvidar.

Si, había que olvidar a "esa" mujer.

* * *

Esta historia era originalmente un Oneshot, pero luego le hice un pequeño seguimiento así que aquí la subiré como un Twoshot por cuestiones de comodidad.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, por fin puedo subir la segunda parte de este Twoshot.

Disfruten, amantes de esta pareja, porque es probable sea lo único que escriba de ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro.

Un hombre peli plateado esperaba ansioso sentado en la banca de un parque, miraba su reloj de vez en cuando y sostenía firmemente un papel entre sus dedos.

-Espero que sea lo correcto – murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recordando la primera vez que entrase en contacto con ella; hacía exactamente dos años, un mes atrás.

+o+o+o+o+o

 _-¡Papi, esta carta es para ti! – una chiquilla de cuatro años entró corriendo a la oficina de aquel joven hombre, sentándose en sus piernas con una tierna sonrisa y poniendo frente a él un sobre color rosa._

 _-Gracias, Aiko-chan – sonrió Kakashi, quien ya no usaba su antigua máscara y ahora mostraba a todo el mundo su apuesto rostro - ¿cómo supiste que era para mí? ¿Acaso ya sabes leer?_

 _-No, papi, mami me lo dijo y me pidió que te la viniera a dejar – sonrió la niña de cabellos plateados y ojos negros, se parecía bastante a su madre, excepto un tanto en el carácter._

 _-Bueno, gracias por traérmela – le besó la frente._

 _-Por nada, me voy, el tío Obito va a pasar por mí en un rato para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruko-chan – se levantó, ondeando su vestido verde._

 _-Diviértete – dijo antes de que la niña desapareciera por la puerta, cerrándola y dejándole solo con el sobre entre sus manos – veamos – le dio la vuelta para ver de quien era - ¿viene de Italia? – Alzó una ceja y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿S-Sakura? – su mano tembló y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, dudando si abrir o no el sobre._

 _Al final lo rasgó y sacó otro papel color rosa; al desdoblarlo no pudo ocultar esa ligera sonrisa, reconociendo la letra de su sobrina._

 _ **Kakashi:**_

 _ **Me he tomado la libertad de escribirte estas líneas aun cuando me prometí a mí misma nunca más entrometerme en tu camino o vida. Siento mucho romper esa promesa pero, te aclaro, no lo hago con fines egoístas. Simplemente creo que ya han pasado los suficientes años como para que podamos volver a hablar como un tío y una sobrina, o al menos como amigos, ¿no?**_

 _ **Me he enterado por ahí que ya tienes una hija, seguro es tan hermosa como su madre; y que trabajas en las empresas Uzumaki como uno de los principales accionistas. Al parecer la vida te trata de maravilla, me alegro por ello.**_

 _ **Si te lo preguntas, yo igual soy muy feliz al lado de Sasuke-kun, siempre se porta de lo más atento conmigo e, inclusive, igual hemos tenido a nuestros pequeños demonios: Daisuke, de siete años, e Itachi, de cuatro -el nombre lo ha escogido Sasuke, pues su hermano ha sido el padrino -. Esos dos pequeños son mi bendición, aunque, supongo que tú piensas lo mismo de tu hija, Aiko, me parece que se llama.**_

 _ **Creo que me he desviado del tema, jeje, pero ya me conoces, no soy buena con eso de ir directamente al grano.**_

 _ **Lo único que busco enviándote esto es ver si podemos ponernos en contacto de nuevo, me gustaría saber cómo estás y como están todos por allá, en Japón. No se mucho de ellos, pues solo me informo cada Navidad, cuando Naruto y Hinata, junto con sus respectivas familias, vienen de visita -siempre supe que ellos se casarían-.**_

 _ **Por favor, sino es mucho pedir y si no tienes ningún resentimiento contra mi persona, responde.**_

 _ **Por siempre tu familia:**_

 _ **Uchiha Sakura.**_

 _ **P.D.: saludos a Anko, ¿cómo está ella?**_

 _-Sakura – apretó el papel._

 _+o+o+o+o_

Obviamente Hatake no dudó ni un minuto en responder:

 _ **Querida Sakura:**_

 _ **Como ves te he respondido.**_

 _ **¿Pensaste que tendría algún resentimiento contra ti? ¿Por qué? Si es por dejarme tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de ti, entonces sí. La verdad le tengo más resentimiento a Naruto y a su esposa por no decirme que te iban a visitar, ya arreglaré cuantas con ellos.**_

 _ **Me alivia que tú igual estés teniendo una vida feliz y que Sasuke te sepa tratar como se debe, ¿dime, aún sigue en el ejército? –Me enteré de ello por su padre- Si es así, espero que se cuide mucho y no cometa tonterías que pongan en riesgo innecesario su vida.**_

 _ **¿Anko? Está muy bien, le he contado de tu carta y se ha puesto muy feliz, dice que a ver cuándo vienes de visita y traes a tus pequeños para que jueguen con Aiko.**_

 _ **Te diré que todos por aquí andan bien, ya han hecho sus familias y viven la vida como se debe. Tus amigos y conocidos te extrañan mucho. Te extrañamos mucho, Sakura.**_

 _ **Espero algún día puedas volver, por mientras, me conformaré con que sigamos escribiéndonos, ¿te parece?**_

 _ **Hatake Kakashi.**_

+o+o+o+o

Las cartas siguieron yendo y viniendo durante meses, a pesar de tener nuevas formas para comunicarse, ellos lo prefirieron así. Era, de cierta manera, más personal.

Gracias a ellas supieron de sus vidas y las vidas de sus amigos, de sus alegrías, logros, momentos felices y no tan felices. Y de sus desgracias.

+o+o+o+o

 _ **Kakashi:**_

 _ **¿Por qué no has respondido a mi última carta? Me has tenido preocupada, ya ha pasado un mes.**_

 _ **¿Ocurrió algo malo con Anko? Me habías dicho que enfermó.**_

 _ **Por favor, responde y no dudes en pedirme algo si lo necesitas.**_

 _ **Te quiere:**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _ **Perdón, no pude responder antes porque…**_

 _ **Anko falleció.**_

 _ **Tal como te conté, sufrió una recaída por su vieja enfermedad del corazón, los médicos intentaron de todo para salvarla, inclusive buscaron un donador, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella no resistió la operación y nos dejó.**_

 _ **Ahora mismo estoy por ir a sepultarla, solo que antes quería desahogarme un poco, para parecer fuerte frente a mi hija. Aiko llora demasiado por la pérdida de su madre y yo debo estar ahí para ella.**_

 _ **Dios, amaba a Anko demasiado, no puedo creer que se fuera así de rápido.**_

 _ **En estos momento me gustaría tenerte a mi lado, pequeña, para no sentirme tan solo. Te necesito, Sakura.**_

 _ **Kakashi.**_

+o+o+o+o

Hatake mantenía los ojos cerrados, recordando aquel doloroso instante, recordando abrazar a su hija de, en ese entonces cinco años, intentando consolarla. Recordando la carta que le enviase Sakura, lamentando su pérdida y diciéndole de todo corazón que ella siempre estaría con él, aunque no fuese físicamente.

Los meses siguieron pasando.

+o+o+o+o

 _ **Kakashi:**_

 _ **Mi vida ya no tiene ese sentido que me mantenía firme, ahora voy a la deriva.**_

 _ **¿Por qué el destino es tan injusto? Se lleva con él a las mejores personas y nos deja a los vivos con tanto dolor.**_

 _ **Primero tu amada Anko…**_

… _ **y ahora mi amado Sasuke.**_

 _ **¡Dios, Kakashi! ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Sasuke era quien me daba valor, fue quien siempre me apoyó y amo a pesar de que le conté de mis sentimientos por ti cuando era una cría adolescente. Siempre, siempre estuvo a mi lado, protegiéndome, cuidándome, viendo por mí, solo pidiendo a cambio de todo ese amor el que yo le quisiese aunque sea un poquito como a ti.**_

 _ **¡Dios mío, no!**_

 _ **Me siento tan mal, él ha muerto como un héroe, protegiendo a sus camaradas en esa estúpida guerra. Al menos he pasado con él sus últimos momentos pero, ¡el destino es tan cruel!**_

 _ **Mi héroe, mi salvador. Mi ángel se ha ido.**_

 _ **No sé qué hacer, Kakashi, me siento tan impotente, miro a mis hijos y veo todo el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, a pesar de que Daisuke ha pretendido ser fuerte al final ha llorado como un niño pequeño, Itachi simplemente no ha salido de su mundo, hablando solo con su padrino.**_

 _ **Me siento tan, tan mal. Nunca pude decirle que lo amaba tanto como te amé a ti, solo le dije un te amo, solo eso.**_

 _ **No puedo dejar de llorar y lamentarme. Soy patética, lo sé, pero:**_

 _ **¿Qué se supone que haga ahora sin mi Sasuke-kun?**_

 _ **Dime cómo, Kakashi, tú siempre tuviste respuestas para todas mis preguntas, ¿cómo continuó sin dejarme caer en el abismo?**_

 _ **Atte.:**_

 _ **El Cerezo Marchito.**_

 _ **Sakura:**_

 _ **El dolor de perder a alguien amado es incomparable y muy difícil de superar, pero no es nada que el tiempo no cure.**_

 _ **Tienes que mantenerte en pie por ti, por tus hijos.**_

 _ **Si algo aprendí de la muerte de Anko es que ellos son los que más nos necesitan y a la vez quienes nos hacen más fuertes y nos ayudan a superarlo.**_

 _ **Se fuerte, mi Sakura, tú no eres patética, eso es algo que Sasuke jamás habría pensado de ti y no puedes pensarlo ahora, porque le estarías insultando.**_

 _ **Tienes que ser fuerte.**_

 _ **Kakashi.**_

+o+o+o+o

Luego de eso se volvieron más unidos.

Y, un día:

 _ **Kakashi:**_

 _ **Considero que es hora de volver a vernos.**_

 _ **Ambos hemos pasado por mucho y nos hemos necesitado, sin embargo, mi miedo a verte de nuevo ha impedido que eso ocurra; mas ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, me creo capaz de enfrentarte. Solo quiero saber si tú deseas lo mismo.**_

 _ **De ser así, te informo que regreso a Japón en un mes y, si aceptas, deseo verte en el parque de cerezos que estaba cerca de nuestra antigua casa, el 10 de junio al medio día.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

+o+o+o+o

Kakashi no se animó a responder. Más estaba ahí, 10 de junio, medio día, sentado en la banca que solía usar cuando llevaba a Sakura a jugar y se pasaba la tarde observándola.

Todavía le parecía ver a la niña de cabellos rosa corriendo por doquier en compañía de Naruto e Ino, jugueteando en la caja de arena o meciéndose en el columpio, sonriendo y llamándole "tío" de forma risueña, muy pocas veces le llamó…

-¿Kakashi? – abrió los ojos, saliendo de su ensoñación para mirar a su lado derecho y ver como una joven mujer, de unos treinta años, definida figura, ojos jade, vestida con una falda y un saco negros, zapatos de tacón del mismo tono y una blusa blanca, se le acercaba ondeando su cabellera rosa por debajo de sus hombros.

La imagen de la niña corriendo para abrazarlo se juntó con la de la mujer que tenía frente a él mirándolo fijamente con algo de temor y duda.

-Sakura – se puso en pie, guardando la última carta recibida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Él igual iba vestido de manera formal, pues venía de una junta importante, la única diferencia es que su camisa era color azul.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, con las risas de algunos niños como sonido de fondo.

-No pensé que vendrías – se animó a decir Sakura, caminando hacia él y guardando unos lentes de sol en el bolso de mano que llevaba consigo.

-He esperado tantos años para verte de nuevo, ¿cómo iba a faltar a una reunión tan importante? – Kakashi aguardó pacientemente a que ella se acercara, quedando a un metro de distancia.

-Ya no llevas la máscara – observó luego de unos segundos.

-Anko decía que era un desperdicio no mostrar mi rostro, aunque a veces la llevo para…

-¿Mantener el misterio? – sonrió.

-Si – devolvió la sonrisa – has crecido demasiado – le recorrió con la mirada.

-Bueno, diez años no pasan en vano – rio un poco – aunque supongo que me veo algo vieja.

-No, te han sentado de maravilla – sonrió de medio lado. La mujer se ruborizó.

-Igual a ti, parece que el tiempo no pasa para tu persona, ¿cuál es tu secreto, Kakashi?

-Ejercicio y una vida sana, nada más – se alzó de hombros.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló.

-¿Sabes? – Sakura dio un paso más – había soñado tanto con este momento, incluso cuando Sasuke-kun estaba vivo – se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir – la verdad, pensé que, por todo lo que ha sucedido, no me sentiría como me siento ahora, frente a ti – Kakashi igual dio un paso, sin despegar sus ojos de los de su "sobrina".

-¿Cómo es que te sientes? – Sakura tragó grueso, inspirando el varonil aroma de Hatake.

Era tal y como lo recordaba.

-Pues, feliz, turbada, me tiemblan las rodillas y mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápidamente - se tocó el pecho – es el mismo efecto que tuve cuando me casé con Sasuke-kun – cerró los ojos.

-Pero yo no soy Sasuke.

-No, tú eres Kakashi, mi supuesto tío – de nuevo conectaron sus miradas – la persona que más he amado – quitó la mano de su pecho y la elevó hasta tocar ese rostro, estremeciéndose ambos al tacto.

-Sakura…

-¿Esta mal esto? Solo han pasado unos meses desde que nuestras parejas fallecieron, además somos familia, sangre de la misma sangre, ¿está mal que te ame de esta forma? – sus ojos mostraba preocupación. Kakashi negó lentamente.

-En realidad, yo era el hermanastro de tu madre, no compartimos lazo sanguíneo alguno, y creo que a Sasuke y Anko les hubiese gustado que continuáramos.

Ya no eran tío y sobrina, ya no.

Sakura se quedó un momento en blanco, ¿él le estaba correspondiendo? Su amor imposible, ¿le estaba correspondiendo? Unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos antes de que ella se abrazara a aquel hombre con fuerza.

-Kakashi, Kakashi - lloraba hablando contra su bien formado pecho, como cuando era una cría y él un adolescente – el cielo sabe cuánto, cuanto esperé por este momento, me hiciste tanta falta con su muerte, te necesité, te necesito en mi vida, Kakashi.

-Y yo te necesito en la mía, Sakura – murmuró contra su cabeza, apretándola contra sí, aspirando ese aroma a cerezas – nunca más te dejaré sola, lo prometo.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados.

Un momento tan anhelado por Haruno, un instante que Hatake recordaría para siempre.

-Kakashi – Sakura se separó de su pecho, tomó su rostro y le besó. Ese beso que ya no podía esperar más. Hatake le apretó por la cintura y correspondió a aquel beso.

Ambos sabían que no machaban el recuerdo de sus fallecidos esposos, ni hacían nada malo. Era tiempo de estar juntos. Sakura derramó unas últimas lágrimas.

Lágrimas de dolor por la partida de Sasuke.

Lágrimas de tristeza por ya no tenerlo con ella, apoyándola incondicionalmente.

…Y lágrimas de felicidad, felicidad por tener entre sus brazos, por fin, al primer hombre que amó y nunca pudo olvidar.

Unos aplausos se escucharon, haciendo que ellos se separaran abruptamente, pero sin que Kakashi dejara de abrazar a la peli rosa por la cintura.

-¡Ya era hora, dattebayo! – gritó un alegre rubio. Sakura abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, sonrojándose de golpe.

Ahí estaba todos, todos sus amigos, aplaudiendo, sonriendo, saliendo de entre los arbustos cercanos, como si ellos igual esperasen ese momento para mostrarse.

-¿Q-Que hacen aquí? – logró decir.

-Viendo cómo eres feliz de nuevo, frentona – sonrió Ino.

-Observando como rehacen sus vidas – habló Obito.

-Tal y como el teme y Anko-san querían – finalizó Naruto.

-¿Eh? No entiendo – dijo la nueva pareja. Todos ahí sonrieron, cómplices, haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a tres personitas.

-Daisuke, Itachi - murmuró Sakura al ver a sus hijos acercarse, pelinegros, iguales a su padre, solo el menor había sacado sus ojos verdes.

-Aiko - la niña sonreía de forma tímida, cargando un ramo de coloridas flores.

-Así que tú eres el hombre que papá dijo cuidaría de mamá – habló primero el mayor de los Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos, se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellos – no te ves tan genial como él decía – alzó una ceja.

-Aniki, no, no hagas comentarios inapropiados – Itachi estaba sonrojado – un gusto conocerle, señor.

-Ten – Aiko le tendió las flores a Sakura – mamá me dijo que, si algún día padre besaba o me presentaba a una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos jade le diera un ramo de flores como prueba de que le aceptaba. Y que si era alguna otra mujer le tirara una maceta encima – sonrió de forma angelical, nada acorde a su último comentario.

-G-gracias – sonrió Sakura, tomando el obsequio.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-Antes de volverse un ángel – respondió la niña a la pregunta de su padre.

-Mi padre igual nos dijo algo parecido, que solo Hatake Kakashi, un hombre de cabellos plateados y expresión aburrida, podía cuidar bien de mamá, y era aceptado para que le llamásemos padre – Daisuke no estaba muy feliz, pero era el deseo de su amado progenitor.

-¿E-eso dijo? – Sakura rio, nerviosa.

-Sí, cuando hablamos con él, en el hospital – Itachi mantenía su mano aferrada a la camisa de su hermano.

-Como ven – Itachi, el mayor, salió de entre la multitud ahí reunida – Anko y mi hermano siempre supieron que ustedes iban a terminar juntos y lo aceptaron.

-Por eso es que estamos felices por ustedes – Hinata se mantenía aferrada a su esposo, tomando de la mano a una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos perla.

-¡Y les hemos preparado una fiesta increíble! – Naruto estaba sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, vamos! Nosotros hemos ayudado – Aiko sonrió.

-Solo porque papá lo hubiese querido así, pero aun estas a prueba, Hatake.

-¡Daisuke! – regañó la mujer a su hijo, quien miraba ceñudo a Kakashi.

-Jajajaja, ¡igualito al teme! – Naruto le tomó por los hombros – anden, vamos – miró a la pareja.

-Mh – Kakashi asintió.

-Nos adelantaremos – la esposa de Obito, Rin, captó que ellos querían un momento a solas.

-Ahora seremos hermanos – Aiko se colgó de los brazos de Itachi y Daisuke - ¿qué les gusta jugar? – se fueron, platicando; dejando a la pareja sola.

-Nunca pensé que ellos… - Kakashi miró a la nada.

-Yo tampoco – suspiró Sakura – pero me alegra que lo quisiesen así y que nuestros hijos se lleven bien – miraron a los niños sonriendo – ah, y que nuestros amigos nos apoyen.

-Sí.

-Kakashi - conectaron miradas. Sakura le pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca.

-¿Mh?

-Te amo – sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Sakura – devolvió la sonrisa, besándole.

Un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas estaba por escribirse, pero esta vez recorrerían ese camino juntos.

Cómo Sakura siempre soñó.

Como Sasuke y Anko pensaron que debía ser.

Una historia que empezó y terminó con cartas.

* * *

Eso es todo de estos dos, aún me da algo de risa el cómo es que esta historia salió.

 **hikao:** muchas gracias por añadir a favoritos, me emocionó. Espero la segunda parte te agradara.

 **Kanon21-5:** por nada, gracias a ti por leer, ojalá te gustase el final.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta extraña idea.


End file.
